gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SaurianJared
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Ideas Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SaurianJared page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Eon Hello there! SaurianJared here telling you the 411! Recently, about two months ago, the creator of this Wiki made an article about a game idea called "Eon". I don't mean to sound harsh, but Multi128 is probably not doing a lot of work on the Wiki, other than creating Game Ideas Wiki and making all the articles without editing. Man, I'm sorry if I ever dissed you like that, and that was really good of you to create Eon. But on July 15, 2010, I am editing Eon and giving it details and more importantly, making it as one of my true articles. You can also check out my List of Game Ideas by Me article to see all of my ideas. Have a great day! Nintendo Kart You bet I'll add Shadow. I should have at least four characters from every series (with the exception of a few). So count on about five. I plan on adding from the Sonic series Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, SHADOW, and Dr. Eggman. From Megaman, I'll add Megaman, Proto Man, Zero, Bass, and Dr. Wily. I don't think I should add Megaman X and Ax, but thanks for the request, anyway! -Beecanoe Super Smash Bros. Unleashed That sounds like a GREAT idea! A way we could make this is just rattle off several random characters (not even from video games) until we get to 600 and beyond. If we go beyond 700, we'll remove the characters that are the dumbest ideas. Maybe sometime, we could make a Super Smash Bros. with every character from every series worth playing. -Beecanoe SaurianJared 13:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared 7/14/2010 9:44:25 Infinity Series Yeah, good idea. Especially the part where I do the Grand Finale. The Grand Finale will have just about EVERY character from every series worth playing. Plus characters from comics, anime, and movies. Oh, yeah. Being Saurian means you're an inhabitant of the planet Sauria, a planet populated by alien dinosaurs that was in Star Fox Adventures. Actually, that's what I thought your username was based off of. - Beecanoe Good work on that! And don't forget... You're doing Grand Finale, I'm doing Infinite, and both of us are working on Unleashed! By the way, are you a girl or boy? Because your username, "Beecanoe", seemingly confuses me that you're more likely to be a girl than a boy. But just wonderin'! Have a good one. SaurianJared 00:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared I'm not blaming you at all, but I took that question offensively. You don't need to apologize, but I'm male. The name Beecanoe is because my first name starts with the letter B and my last name sounds like canoe. I hope that clears things up. Grand Finale will be epic! Beecanoe 01:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe Super Smash Bros. Omega Series. Sounds like an excellent idea. It's a little much, but it'll work. If you decide on putting a fourth series, though, I won't be on board with it. I was thinking you could do the Finale to the series this time around. I did the Finale and Grand Finale, after all. Beecanoe 22:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe Sure thing, Bec! I mean, we will not have a fourth series! The Omega series will be the official last saga in Super Smash Bros. history. And this time, I have thought to doing both of those games myself. After all of this hard work has payed off and been done, we can try a different gaming series. SaurianJared 00:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared New Series Yeah, once we've got the greatest game series on the planet wrapped up, here are my ideas for the next games we could work on (that I would know anything about) *Mario Kart *Mario Strikers *Pokemon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario & Sonic Crossovers *Entirely new series (I already have the characters in mind) *New spinoff series (like a new Mario sport, football would be kicka**!) *Video Game Character crossovers (think Smash Bros., but with something else besides fighting Beecanoe 21:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe I've already decided on our new game series we'll be working on probably not until the middle of next month! There will be two: Megaman and Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll put ideas for games and when they will be posted, so get ready. SaurianJared 22:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared I've made a post I made a game idea that was on my "A New Developer" blog post. Zagodah Episode 1 has been created! You can go check it out. I put quite some thinking into this one. Beecanoe 21:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe Facebook I couldn't find you on facebook. How are things on the other end? Also, the new voice actors for Sonic characters is gonna suck. But what would be worse is if the makers of the Simpsons changed their voice actors. Last thing, just letting you know, my name for short is "Beec" not "Becc". It's fine as we all make mistakes. Mario Combat I saw your favorite game genres on your user page. Beat 'em ups/platformers I noticed was your second favorite. Ever played Mario Combat? It's a very short lived game, but man, is it fun! One thing, though. Only play the sequel (Mario Combat Deluxe) if you really enjoyed the first. The second is clearly worse than the first. Beecanoe 16:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe Yeah I have played Mario Combat before and it is better than fun! Wish the game had longer levels, though... However, I do agree that the sequel looks like crap and tries sooo hard to repeat the previous game. Oh, have you heard of the Capcom vs SNK series? If not, then check out my blog for Capcom vs SNK 3, and also a game idea. 17:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared You know what? This site is called the Game Ideas Wiki, not the Video Game Ideas wiki. That means that online game ideas work, too! We should make a game idea for a sequel to Mario Combat and a Super Smash Flash 3! Beecanoe 00:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe Online games are video games/ PC games. Both of which are allowed. But it sort of is a video games ideas wiki. Any electronic games is fair... (oh of all the horrible jokes) game. It is recommended. Keep up the good work! Geniusguy445 (talk) It isn't specified as Video Game Ideas Wiki (which exists, by the way, and has more users), but I can tell where the limits lie in the name Game Ideas Wiki. No making pages for board games or games children play on the playground. It's gamer's games. Games you play on consoles like Wii, PS3, XBox 360, PC, and online games should be fair. Beecanoe 16:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *salute* hello. 'tis the genius. or so I'm called. You can use my brain power and brainstorming abilities where ever you need them. I'm happy to help. It would be nice to bounce ideas off someone and also work on games not originally created by me. Typically, when I get an idea for a game, it covers about half of the game. A slight issue when attempting to make a complete article about the game. But I'd be happy to help you and Beec with whatever games you wish. give me a holler or a yell or a call or a ... Geniusguy445 (talk) 01:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The real head I was thinking about Multi128, the founder of this wiki, and realized that he barely did anything. Maybe made the first article Eon, but nothing else. You are truly the head of this wiki, I realize. Geniusguy and I would be the backup. Beecanoe 02:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you're right... But he never made Eon... He only created the article, but I added information and details on there to finish it up! To make things more interesting, not only would you and Geniusguy be backup, but you two are also my admins, on which you support my articles on here and help out a bit on this wiki! And you've been doing a great job, thus far! But the three of us ain't enough... We need an army of helpers on this Wiki! We want this to become one of the higher-rated wikis on this site. Continue making game ideas and everything else! I hearby reinstate Multi128 as former Game Ideas Wiki founder, and confirm me, SaurianJared, as the current founder of this area! We are one, my friends... We are one! SaurianJared 03:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared As I am on the SMwiki, editing here and there, I've found a quite a few(compared to how many i know) users who say that they are interested in making games. I have referred them to here, as I am a big fan myself. As far as I can see, none have responded. It really would be nice to have more users who would be editing here often. Geniusguy445 (talk) 23:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Something interesting I found a page you might want to see, being the head of the wiki. http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Ideas_Wiki:Administrators#Becoming_an_administrator In order to get the administrative power you should have, I recommend putting in a request. It is ok to do this because the original creator has not been active in months, which is a requirement. Also, this is the official way of giving us the control to do what you've been saying we can do. This is a way for me to do the things i mentioned on the main page talk page too. Take a look at it. It is actually kind of interesting. (This is the place to request bureaucracy) Geniusguy445 (talk) 21:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Did you look into this? I'm not trying to be pushy, but this would be the place to get rightful ownership to essentially your wiki. Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, OK. Multi128 hasn't completely disappeared. http://gameideas.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop he last editted on 00:52, May 1, 2010. However, to adopt an "inactive" wiki: Admins have been inactive for 60 days, which is true. You have edited on the wiki (the more the better), You have created at least one new page (the more the better), You make an effort to talk to other users, You keep the wiki looking well-tended and up to date -- update news sections, add new pictures and videos related to the topic, etc. all of which you seem to be doing. Therefore, it would appear you are eligible to adopt this wiki and obtain beurocratic rights from the staff. one thing i'm not sure of: "No sustained editing by other users". No matter. I would say you should put in a request and see where it goes from there. good luck Geniusguy445 (talk) Version 0.7 SSF2 introduced the next version of their demo. It has Yoshi, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Ness, and Goku. Beecanoe 02:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That's actually pretty strange to say, since Version 0.7 had Ness and Goku, but I saw no sign of Yoshi, Pikachu, or Donkey Kong. I only say Wario, Tails, and Peach. I might be looking at the wrong one, but I think by the time the real game is finished (which may be about two or three more years), all the characters as well as the game modes and items will be there waiting for us. I think there should be about a total of 45 characters in the final version, but I can't be too sure... Damn! Well at least 0.7 is more better than the last demo, that's for sure! SaurianJared 05:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC)SaurianJared Yeah, I realized I was wrong. You see, I put this comment while the game was loading. I assumed those would be the characters. When I opened it up, I was completely caught off guard. They never even mentioned Peach, Tails, or Wario on the demo, but they had those guys. And also some guy on youtube said there would be those characters in a comment. He was wrong. Beecanoe 16:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, Black Mage is a hidden character, too. No lie. Beecanoe 17:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Jared, my friend. Go on Youtube as soon as you're finished reading this and look up Card Sagas Wars and watch all five trailers. Your mind will be blown with awesomeness five times. Beecanoe 03:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) yo, SJared You haven't replied to my previous post so I went ahead and put in a request for admin-ship on your behalf. What i saw today, other than the fact that askng without you knowing is a bad idea, is that the person you're requesting for has to know about it. Just put in a comment here and you should get your powers in a little while. (~ a week, maybe) Geniusguy445 (talk) 21:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Per your request I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) all powerful Saurian Do you think you could grant me admin powers? I want to be able to add themes and various designs to the wiki to make it a lot better. If you were to make me an admin, what is your top three favorite colors? those would be considered to design the best theme possible. Geniusguy445 (talk) 21:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for asking, bud. Now for one thing, my favorite colors are black, purple, and green. The dark colors in my opinion are like experiments, tested without noise this time around. But another thing is messing with my mind: how do I grant admin powers? SaurianJared 23:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SaurianJared I believe it would be here. Black, purple and green it is. Two of my favs and a nice base. This will be awesome. Geniusguy445 (talk) 02:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) New Member? Hello! Uhm...I apologize if this is the wrong place or wrong way to intorduce myself, but I was told that I had to report here if I wanted to join, am I right? I would like to begin contributing here. I am filled with new ideas and would love to share em. Please get back to me as soon aspossible because I'm eager to help. Thanks Heartless105 00:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC)